


His Life (Is A Work In Progress)

by RossellyBea



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Bucky Barnes Feels, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Darcy is just trying to work, Gen, Gender Issues, M/M, Past Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve Rogers Feels, and she has to help him, because CAPTAIN AMERICA SQUEEEEE, but Steve is a sad puppy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossellyBea/pseuds/RossellyBea
Summary: Captain America has been staring at the male lingerie section for a solid 20 minutes and Darcy can't take it anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "Sort of transgender but not labeling himself" Steve trying to navigate his way through the 21st century and getting all dolled up has been on my mind for a while, along with Darcy introducing him to the world. Hopefully you enjoy. This is part one of two, and the next chapter should be up in a day or two.

Darcy didn't exactly go out of her way to work for a store that specializes in cross dressing/transgender clothing and accessories, it just kind of happened. She'd walked in here one morning and applied for a job when in a "coffee-less and finals were approaching" haze, and didn't even remember it until she'd gotten a call and was told she got the job. When she discovered it was a store that specialized in the more 'unique' side of life, she was thrilled. She loved people, and she knew this job would be a place where she would see an entire different side of 'normal', and she was excited to explore it. Thank you lack of coffee (the one and only time she would be thankful for such a heinous thing). The shop, Paradise's Closet, was located in New York City (because where else?) and catered in store and online to anyone wanting to explore outside of the "norm". From clothes and shoes for every size, to male lingerie and sex toys, Paradise's Closet had the items that could help anyone "find their true selves", or so Darcy's boss, the fabulous Sally Salacious always proclaimed. Darcy heartily agreed. She'd been working part time at Paradise's Closet for the past two years while she finished her degree at Columbia and she had to admit these had been some of the best years of her life. She made great friends both at school and work, and work always had the added bonus of allowing her to meet some truly interesting and amazing people. But Darcy had to admit, meeting Captain America was her favorite experience, probably of all time.

The first time Darcy had actually seen Captain America (besides in her history book) was on the news back during the alien invasion. At the time Darcy had been impressed with his shield throwing skills, and his hair. His glorious glorious hair. The second time Darcy saw Captain America, which happened to be in front of Paradises Closet in the early morning as she opened, she was impressed by his chest, because his pecks looked great in running gear. He'd clearly stopped in front of the shop on his morning run. At the time she didn't think he even noticed her, too busy looking at the pictures on the front windows, photos of scantily clad transgender women modeling some of their best sellers. She barely managed to not tackle him and ask for an autograph. 

The third, fourth, and fifth times she saw Captain America were all in front of the store in the mornings, with the Captain looking through the windows with what Darcy thought looked like a combination of curiosity, fear, disgust, and desire. Darcy figured Cap had some things to work out and she didn't want to speculate . . . too much. Nothing she'd ever tell anyone anyway, she'd never do that to someone like the Captain. However she couldn't help but think he'd make a GREAT male lingerie model.

The sixth time Darcy saw Captain America it was thirty minutes until closing on a dreary Tuesday night in March and Darcy had just come out from the back with her 6th cup of coffee that day. Midterms were a beast. She froze and almost dropped her coffee (nectar from the gods) when she saw the unmistakable giant body of none other than Captain America standing next to the male lingerie section in a hoodie, sunglasses, and baseball cap. This time Darcy wasn't impressed because he was clearly terrible at the whole "hiding my secret identity" thing. 'He was lucky,' Darcy thought distantly, 'that no one else was here.'

She quickly went behind the counter, put down her coffee and spent a good 15 minutes battling with herself not to take some stalker-ish photos for her own personal collection. After finally putting her phone down (because she was better than this even though she reeeeeeally wanted a photo of that booty) she looked at the clock and saw that quite a bit of time had passed, and Captain America hadn't moved. Finally after a few minutes of debating, she decided "Screw it" and went over to talk to him. He clearly needed help, and Darcy was the perfect woman for the job.

She loudly walked over two him, stomping a bit, just so he knew she was coming and wouldn't end up startled. She stood next to him for a moment and when he said nothing she prompted him by asking "Can I help you?"

Captain America turned to look at her and blushed. "N-no it's fine I was just . . ."

"Juuuust what?" Darcy asked, prodding a bit more.

"N-Nothing, never mind, this was a bad idea." He quickly turned and headed to the door. 

Darcy reached her hand out and grabbed his arm, stopping him. "Wait, it's ok. Look, we don't judge people here. I certainly don't anyway, and you look like you might need some help. I'm happy to help you find whatever you are looking for." She smiled at him as he turned to look at her, still clearly apprehensive.

Darcy thought for a moment. "Hang on, I've got an idea!" She quickly went over and grabbed one of the business cards off the counter, scribbling her name and cell number onto it. She walked over and presented it to him, "Here, call the number on there whenever you feel comfortable and I can do a private consult, I know some people are kind of . . . unsure about coming into the store."

Captain America stared at the card in his hand for a moment and looked up at Darcy. Darcy smiled again and said softly, "I like to help people, and if you could use some help I'd be more than happy to offer my assistance."

Captain America looked at her for a moment before quickly nodding and then heading to the door. Darcy waited until the door had shut before doing a quick dance, "I just met Captain Ameeeeeeeerica!' She sing songed loudly. She stopped for a moment and then laughed. 

"I didn't think I'd be the one giving him my autograph though."


End file.
